Melanie Martinez/Tattoos
These are all of the tattoos that Melanie Martinez currently has. Melanie Martinez has at least 36 known tattoos: #candy hearts on her elbow #carousel horse on her forearm #teddy bear on her upper arm #heart-shaped lollipop on her forearm #pin-up girl holding a juice box on her upper arm #cheese in a heart on her upper arm #two kewpie doll heads on her upper arm #ice cream cone on her forearm #bunny and a knife on her forearm #cake on her upper arm #angel on her calf #jeweled ice cream cone on her upper arm #balloon animal dog on her forearm #kewpie doll in a bunny suit on her forearm #ice cream truck on her bicep #milk carton on her calf #teardrop on her forearm #tiger on her calf #Elmer Elephant on her calf #decapitated girl on her calf #red wagon on her calf #Masami Yanagida illustration on her calf #naked couple in a game on her thigh #clothed couple in a maze on her thigh #boy riding a tricycle on her upper arm #gumball machine on her chest #heart with "222" on her bicep #tooth on her upper arm #Madeline on her thigh #girl eating soup on her upper arm #clock on her forearm #balloon on her bicep #lamb on her upper arm #crying teddy bear on her upper arm #duckling on her upper arm #strawberry on her upper arm Gallery BunnySuitTat.jpg|Melanie Martinez has a tattoo on her left forearm of a Kewpie doll in a pink rabbit costume carrying an ice cream cone. She got this tattoo from Lauren Winzer in June 2015 along with three others. The design is inspired by two childhood memories, which she recalled to Fuse: This one is based off of a couple experiences from when I was a kid. My first word was “mine.” It happened when I was in my walker in my driveway and my dad snatched an ice cream out of my hand and I just screamed “mine!”…like “Give me my ice cream! Why’d you take my ice cream?” And then there’s a picture of me outside dressed as a bunny…So I just did a little Kewpie baby dressed as a bunny, holding ice cream that’s melting, just to mix the two experiences. Twins.jpg|Melanie Martinez got this pair of Kewpie doll heads tattooed on her arm by artist Linnea Pecsenye in February 2015. On left is a happy little boy holding a lollipop and on the right is a crying little girl, representing happiness and sadness. Balloon Tat.jpg|This blue balloon animal dog is one of four tattoos that Melanie Martinez got from artist Lauren Winzer in June 2015. It’s next to her carousel horse tattoo. IceCreamTat.jpg|Melanie Martinez got this colorful ice cream cone tattooed on her arm by Linnea Pecsenye in February 2015. CarouselTat.jpg|Melanie Martinez got her first two tattoos in one session in July 2014 with artist Lauren Winzer. The larger of the two is a colorful pastel carousel horse on her left forearm. BunnyTat.jpg|In February 2015 Melanie Martinez got this tattoo on her right forearm of a blue cartoon rabbit with a heart on it’s head. Melanie shared with Fuse the story of this tattoo, which is inspired by a pet rabbit which was her first pet as a kid. She included a knife in the tattoo below the rabbit’s head because her pet was decapitated by another rabbit. This one I got for my bunny. It was actually my first pet ever. And then I got a dog and my parents told me I couldn’t have a bunny and a dog, so we all decided to give the bunny away to a friend of a friend who already had a bunny. So we thought “It’ll have a friend, that’s amazing, that’s awesome.” So they left my bunny and their bunny in the backyard unattended for like four hours. They ended up finding their bunny in their neighbor’s backyard and my bunny’s head was in their yard. TeddyTat.jpg|Melanie Martinez got this tattoo of a yellow teddy bear on her arm in September 2014. CheeseLoveTat.jpg|Melanie Martinez has a tattoo on her upper left arm of a wedge of swiss cheese on a red heart with scalloped lace trim. Artist Josh Barg tattooed Melanie along with members of her band while they were on tour in Michigan in February 2015. Most of Melanie’s tattoos remind her of things that she loves, even if they are a bit silly. This tattoo is simply because she loves cheese. She told Fuse: “I love cheese. I’m obsessed with cheese! I’m like the biggest dairy queen in the world.” LoveLollipopTat.jpg|Melanie Martinez got this red heart-shaped lollipop tattoo on her right forearm from artist Wayne Fredrickson in November 2014. CandyHeartsTat.jpg|Melanie Martinez has a tattoo of a pair of teal and pink candy hearts on her left elbow. This was one of her first two tattoos, which were both done by artist Lauren Winzer in July 2014. IceCreamTruckTat.jpg|Melanie Martinez has a tattoo on the inside of her upper left arm of a pink and green ice cream truck. It has a dripping soft serve cone on the roof and popsicles on the side. It was done by artist Lauren Winzer in June 2015. Cake Tat.jpg|Melanie Martinez got this tattoo on her upper right arm from artist Marie Sena in March 2015. It is a pink birthday cake, decorated with ribbons and flowers, with one lit candle and a party hat on to. The design was inspired by the artwork of Chloe Tersigni, who drew the illustrations from the storybook accompaniment to Melanie’s debut album Crybaby. IceCreamTat2.jpg|Though Melanie Martinez already had one ice cream tattoo, she added this second cone on her right upper arm in June 2015 from artist Lauren Winzer. There are two scoops of ice cream — one teal and one pink — with a variety of colored jewels sticking out and a golden cone. JuiceTat.jpg|Melanie Martinez has a tattoo on her upper right arm of a retro pin-up girl holding a box of apple juice. It’s contained in an oval-shaped frame made from rope. Artist Wayne Fredrickson did the tattoo in November 2014. TearTat.jpg|Melanie Martinez celebrated the release of her debut album Crybaby on August 14, 2015 by getting a tattoo of a blue teardrop on her right forearm. CSvo8UCUkAAhww7.jpg RosesTattoo.png|Melanie Martinez has a few tattoos of drawings by Masami Yanagida, but this one on her left calf was the first. It’s a little girl jumping in the air but her head is cut off and roses are spilling out of her neck. The girl’s blouse says “For Joy” as a reference to the expression “jump for joy.” Melanie went to artist Gary Royal in October 2015 who turned the drawing ink permanent body art. They made some changes to the colors, most noticeably making the skirt pink. 12345843_318217368302717_1540261945_n.jpg 5685.PNG|Melanie Martinez got this tattoo of a pink gumball machine on the center of chest from her favorite artist Lauren Winzer in January 2016. She knew that she wanted to get a gumball machine, but deliberated a lot about the placement. Rihanna‘s goddess Isis tattoo inspired her to want a tattoo in the lower chest area, which she had previously written off as uncool. In an interview with Fuse before getting it done, she explained: I want to get a gumball machine. I’m still debating where. I think it’s cool — and I didn’t think it was cool for a long time — but I really want to get a tattoo here to her abdomen. It’s really hardcore and I know it’s hardcore. I’m not like Rihanna, you know? I don’t know if I could pull that off. I’m hardly ever showing this area of my body. But I don’t know, I feel like I’m growing up and I’m going to turn 21 soon, and I might as well do something fun and — I don’t know. I might get a gumball machine here. We’ll see. totot.PNG|It is inspired by the works of contemporary artist Mark Ryden, but Melanie added her own little bit of flair to the design. She took the face of a wall clock from the 2000 painting The Butcher Bunny and put it on an old fashioned alarm clock. alphabet soup bugs.PNG|'It’s based off an illustration from the 50’s of a Campbell’s Soup girl eating soup, but I had him draw bugs next to it.' - Melanie to GRAMMY Pro. It was done by Pancho Placas at High Seas Tattoo Parlor in May 2016, at the same time as her clock tattoo. tumblr_o1ofnqklMB1u3rcc6o2_1280.jpg|Melanie Martinez has a tattoo on her upper left arm of a tooth with a cutesy face and rosy cheeks. She visited artist Nat G at Melbourne’s Good Luck Tattoo in January 2016 while on tour in Australia. tumblr_o1ofnqklMB1u3rcc6o1_250.jpg|This heart tattoo on Melanie Martinez’s upper right arm is one of two tattoo that she got from Nat G at Good Luck tattoo while on tour in Melbourne, Australia in January 2016. She included “222” which is her lucky number “The number follows me around everywhere. Usually whenever I see it something good happens,” she tweeted. Fans wondered if she was inspired by her The Voice mentor Adam Levine, who has a “222” tattoo on his arm as well as a record label 222 Records and a clothing line called 222. But Melanie dispelled that notion, tweeting back at a fan saying it “has nothing to do with him.” melanie-martinez-tattoos5.jpg|Melanie Martinez has a tattoo on her ankle of an angel with a retro pin-up style head. All of the tattoo is a black outline except for the rosy cheeks. CZpr4KlWEAA6Lgt.jpg|It is a reminder that the people in our lives are the most important thing.inked by artist Nat G at Good Luck Tattoo in January 2016. MelanieTattooo.jpg Color.jpg|Melanie Martinez’s thigh tattoos are a pair of illustrations from Japanese artist Masami Yanagida which represent the complexity of relationships. On her right leg is a naked couple with their head in a lottery wheel and on her left leg is a clothed couple with their heads in a maze. Both designs show the detachment between our minds and our bodies. Together they show that sex is a game based on luck while relationships are a challenge. Notably, both heads in the relationship illustration are together at the end of the maze, while in the sex illustration they are apart. Though Melanie omitted the text from her tattoo, in the original artwork the clothed man has the word “tough” on his shirt to show that relationships are difficult — but worth it to complete the challenge together. She got the outlines on both legs in December 2015 (seen in her music video for “Crybaby”) and had them colored in April 2016 (seen in the “Alphabet Boy” video). Immagine.jpg 12599329 1697425240471260 380721109 n.jpg|In January 2016, Melanie Martinez got a tattoo on her upper right arm from Lauren Winzer which features a character from surrealist artist Mark Ryden’s 2001 painting The Magic Circus. It is a little boy wearing a mask riding a tricycle with a little flag and horn. All of the details are red. tattooo.jpg|Melanie Martinez got a trio of new tattoos from Lauren Winzer in August 2016, all of stuffed animal characters. This one on the front of her arm is a crying little child dressed in a blue teddy bear costume. tattooo2.jpg|Melanie Martinez visited Lauren Winzer while in tour in Australia in August 2016 and got this little yellow duckling wearing a bonnet tattooed on her right arm, along with two others, all of which are inspired by vintage plush toys and nursery decals. tattooo3.jpg|This pink little lamb on Melanie Martinez’s left arm is part of a trio of tattoos that she got from Lauren Winzer in August 2016. All three are inspired by vintage nursery decals. This particular design was drawn specifically for Melanie by Chloe Tersigni, the artist who illustrated her Crybaby album storybook. Screenshot 36.png|This tattoo on Melanie Martinez’s right calf is a work of art from Japanese illustrator Masami Yanagida. It depicts a man whose body is cut into slices, with rose buds spilling out of the openings. The writing on his midsection says “Love Love You.” Melanie got the tattoo in December 2015 and shared a photo of the original artwork. 14666218_1170579606362270_6553162818215315711_n.jpg|Melanie Martinez has a tattoo on her upper left arm of a pink strawberry and the words “Strawberry Boy” which she got sometime in Fall 2016. RlGrnLc4vXg.jpg|Cookie tattoo in Music Video "Soap/Training Wheels" melanie-martinez-balloons-tattoo.jpg|Melanie Martinez added a companion to her bicycle boy tattoo in June 2016 with this pair of balloons. The balloons are pair of the same painting as the boy — Mark Ryden’s The Magic Circus — but aren’t actually next to each other. magic circus.jpg|Mark Ryden’s The Magic Circus butcher bunny.jpg|The Butcher Bunny tattie.jpg|Melanie Martinez got this tattoo on her left calf from artist Shon Lindauer at High Seas Tattoo Parlor in Los Angeles in November 2015. It is a red wagon with a pillow and Z’s to represent the naps that she took in her own little wagon when she was a young girl. elmer.jpg|Melanie Martinez got a pair of tattoos on the back of her calves by artist Shon Lindauer in October 2015 featuring two characters from the 1936 Disney Silly Symphonies short film Elmer Elephant. In the cartoon, Elmer picks flowers and brings them to Tillie Tiger for her birthday party. The tattoo on Melanie’s right leg shows Elmer looking bashful after giving Tillie the bouquest. tillie.jpg|This tattoo of a cute little tiger cub on Melanie Martinez’s right calf goes with the elephant tattoo on her opposite leg. The Tillie Tiger character appears in the 1936 Disney Silly Symphonies cartoon short Elmer Elephant, where she is Elmer’s love interest. She doesn’t judge him for his long nose like the other animals. The tattoo shows Tilling holding a bouquet a flowers which were a birthday gift from Elmer. Melanie got both tattoos done by artist by artist Shon Lindauer at High Seas Tattoo Parlor in October 2015. milkkk.jpg|Melanie Martinez has a tattoo of a carton of milk on the outside of her right calf. While most of her tattoos are colorful, this one is just a black in outline with the word “MILK” written on the front. Miscellaneous/Designs ClKqkEkXIAAUDX-.jpg CVRA72NWsAAfx-w.jpg A girl with a chopped head of roses.jpg tumblr_oc7knnVtjJ1vccz9go6_500.png Madeline.jpg Elmer and tillie.jpg TATTO 7.png TATTO2.png TATTO3.png TATTO4.png TATTO5.png TATTO6.png Category:Style Category:Crybaby Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Tattoos